The Sevian Empress
by Cosmic-Phoenyx
Summary: Seva is an isolated planet thousands of light years from Lylat. Its secrets become apparent when a little girl is born with the ability to manipulate ice and snow. Heavily OC based. Takes place 200 years before Star Fox 64. Story eventually has Star Fox Characters make their appearance.
1. Prologue

On the far side of the galaxy, thousands of light years from the Lylat system, lies an extraordinary blue-green nebula. Surrounded by this mass of stardust and gas, a binary star system shines. With only a single terrestrial planet in the entire system, it is hard to imagine that this is where our story takes place.

In the early formation of this small star system, the larger star called Drixil, pulled the planet into its orbit causing the climate to be inhospitable to life. The surface was smoldering and only small bacterial life managed to survive deep beneath the crust. However this was not meant to last. Thousands of years later, a moon-sized clump of rock smashed into the planet. The blast was so powerful that it knocked the planet out of its orbit from Drixil. The smaller star, Thanos, managed to pull it into its gravity before the planet was sent flying out of the system. The events were however, catastrophic. The small life that survived deep within died within moments of the crash. Leaving only their remnants, and a seed for new life.

The planet's new but strange orbit gave rise to many new forms of microorganisms. But it was hard for life to adapt to the wide range of temperatures. Many were unable to adapt to the extremities of the environment. Its elliptical orbit caused the planet to experience temperatures well below zero for nearly fourteen months, while the remaining five months were spent in blistering hot conditions. This was because for those five months the planet was squeezed in between the two stars, and the rest of year was spent at the farthest points of the system. Despite the hostile temperatures, life thrived and evolved to adapt to the harsh environment. The tiny organisms pumped out gases for nearly a millennia and in turn a thick atmosphere was born. The atmosphere allowed for rain and snow to fall from the skies, washing over the barren wasteland, creating rivers, lakes and oceans.

Soon the planet was covered in lush forests and vast, yet strange ecosystems. Chlorophyll evolved to absorb shorter wave lengths of energy from the stars to fuel their hosts. In turn, the stems and leaves of these plants were often blue and purple. In the winter months the plants released the stored energy heating up the area around them, the leaves turning silver when the energy was released. While in the summer months the energy was stored and saved when the opportunity to do so was at its highest. A unique landscape flourished over the planet, a hidden gem from the rest of the galaxy. Millions and millions of years passed, and a diverse society of anthropomorphic creatures rose and grew. They became strong, adaptable and intelligent.

This planet, in which the inhabitants call Seva, is the home to a traditional but yet, advanced society. Where the populace live for thousands of years happy going about their daily routines. Never really wondering what lies beyond their systems borders.

-

For many years Seva was governed solely by a highly regarded Emperor and Empress. As the planet became very populated and cities thrived, they decided to divide the provinces by factions and political beliefs. Within each province they placed a representative to represent the empire but also the people of the provinces to the Empire. For over a millennia, Seva flourished and its people thrived.

Once the diverse inhabitants had evolved enough for space travel and intergalactic relations; they were contacted by a cosmic entity known as Trymera, a very powerful phoenix with unearthly beauty. Who soon explained that she was a part of a special race of entities who were dedicated to protecting life in the universe. The Emperor and Empress were curious as to why they were contacted by her and were skeptical of her presence. She told them that she was the guardian's leader and had come to extend the invitation for them to join their empire. The skepticism of the Sevian rulers overcame their curiosity and asked to why she was the leader, and not a male in her place. Trymera disappointedly shook her head at their traditional views and explained that she was very special, if not to her people than to the rest of the universe.

Trymera's light energy lit up the room as she explained her origins as the universe's light incarnate. Being reborn out of the ashes of the last Queen in at first the form of a star but then in the form of a phoenix. The other guardians were also phoenix's but were not as powerful as she, and wielded less complex elements. Her power was special because she represented all that was light in the universe and such a powerful element was preserved for only one to master. If anything were to happen to her or her cycle, the universe would collapse into complete darkness. Trymera explained that the reason for her visit was to warn them that by advancing this far, they would be prone to attacks by forces that they couldn't hope to stop. Darkness was always spreading and more forces were needed to stop it. Trymera promised that Seva would always be under the protection of the guardians, but insisted that they join her in the pursuit of achieving intergalactic peace.

But the Emperor and Empress were too proud, and refused to join the guardians cause. They explained that an outside force could disrupt their nearly perfect system, and degrade all that they had fought and maintained for so many years. The Empress rationalized that they were already self-sustaining, they needed no protection from any possible outside enemies. They requested that the guardians and Trymera never make contact with them again.

Word of the rulers decision to not join the guardians got out rather quickly. The representatives disagreed with the Emperors and Empresses decision, and said it was wrong of them to make this decision without the approval of the council and Seva's common people. Eight out of the Eleven factions voted to seek out the guardians again and join them. The Emperor and Empress attempted to reach out to the guardians again but no response was ever made.

Many accused them of being dishonest. Others also said that since they did not want to join the guardians, that they didn't even attempt to make contact. The provinces and factions became enraged with political strife and riots ensued. Little by little Seva's peace slowly deteriorated each day, its people becoming more and more resentful of the empires choice. And on the first official day of summer during the start of the 78th millennium, the Emperor and Empress were found dead in their palace chamber.

Most of the people mourned and many unsure of what would happen next. There were no heirs to the throne and it was not written who the successor would be. The leader of one faction found the data regarding the contact of Trymera and the guardians, showing what they gave up. Some factions and provinces believed they made the right choice while others disagreed. The cities and nations went in an uproar, fighting over what sort of government should be in power, what ideals should be represented and how to best move forward. After years and years of disagreement, the planet was plunged into a century long war.

During this difficult time many tried to find solutions to end the fighting. The planet was being polluted even by their advanced eco-friendly technology. Overuse caused a wide spread evacuation of one of the larger provinces, causing an over population in another. Introducing a slue of problems that had never been encountered in their history.

In the capital, there were two very intelligent geneticists, Dr. Edwyn Jil and Dr. Availyn Sorwarski. Known especially for their work together in Epigenetic's and Biomechanics, they were the head of the team searching for a cure of the disease that had spread through the provinces. Over the course of their work together, the two fell madly in love. Fantasizing that they could be the ones to rescue their once beautiful planet and bring about peace. Availyn was a beautiful white and silver avian, having a mixed family heritage of both hawk and eagle. Edwyn too had a diverse family heritage and was the product of many different avian backgrounds. His feathers were various shades of red with tints of teal throughout. His eyes were likely the most spectacular feature he had because they were a deep emerald green.

The two often worked alone trying to discover a genetic marker, a specific gene that could be activated to allow the body to be immune of the disease. To their surprise after many years of research, they were successful. They immediately shipped out a formula to help prevent the disease from spreading. The number of deaths fell and Edwyn and Availyn soon found themselves swimming in money.

Edwyn and Availyn were married not long after, and on their honeymoon they visited a lonely island not far from the capital. There, they found an ancient archive, filled with information of the guardians. After discovering this information, they decided to break into encrypted files, thus recovering that the old Sevian empire had data on special objects from the guardians homeworld that were always under guard and key. These objects were very precious, and very dangerous, and to be kept hidden from the rest of the universe. One thing of particular interest to Edwyn was a vile filled with the blood of an ancient powerful being, who left their blood as a gift to the guardians. Edwyn had an idea but wasn't quite ready to share it with Availyn.

Over the years, Edwyn became obsessed with the idea of becoming the new Emperor of Seva and getting his hands on the vile of blood. Availyn and Edwyn were perhaps the wealthiest on Seva and could practically take the throne whenever they wanted. Availyn often talked about children in which Edwyn was delighted to hear it. After all, his plan involved a baby.

It took some convincing, but Edwyn convinced his wife to design a child. After a lot of thought, Availyn agreed. Having knowledge and expertise in the field herself. Understanding the benefits of choosing which traits for their child to have to give it its best chance.

Before Edwyn could execute his plan, he needed that vile. But the only way to get it was through a guardian, since the vile was locked away on the guardian home world, Ryniky. But no guardians had been seen near Seva in nearly 70 years. Since he was a wealthy man, he paid some of the Sevian scouts to search the borders of the system, and beyond to find him a guardian. One happened to be seen in the nearby star system after a routine scouting mission. The scouts of Seva had discovered that this particular one had gone rogue.

As if fate would have it, Edwyn had found the guardian sitting in the dark corners of his office a few weeks later. He towered over Edwyn, who concluded that he had to almost be seven feet tall. His breathing was deep, but strong.

Edwyn turned on the light and took a few steps back. Almost in disbelief by what he saw. He was a very robust male phoenix, with vibrant green feathers and a sharp black beak, similar in shape to that of an eagle. The tips of his feathers were blue and purple and his eyes shimmered like gold. He wore only robes and metal bands around his muscular arms. Surely all of the phoenixes did not look like this one.

"I had heard talk of a very wealthy man on Seva looking for a thief." He said with a booming, deep voice. Lightning swirling around his hands.

Edwyn had heard the legends of the power that the lightning phoenix's wielded, but he was so caught up in his dream that he was willing to risk his life for what he wanted.

"I am." He tried to say calmly, the phoenix having him backed up against the wall.

"What is it that you seek?" He asked looking the smaller avian in the eyes.

"The vile.."

"How much?"

Frantically searching for his research tablet, Edwyn pulled up his account which read 200 billion Sevian currency. Which equaled a similar amount on Ryniky.

The phoenix grinned, "It will be done."

With a boom and a flash of lightning, he was gone.

Availyn grew worried about her husband. He spent much of his time discussing how fascinating the guardians were and less about how to make Seva a better place. He had also mentioned to her about becoming the new rulers, but Availyn did not share that dream anymore. She wanted a child and a simple life. But mostly, she just wanted her husband back. She could see that he was slipping from her but she refused to believe it was true.

After about a year, the phoenix had returned with the vile. Edwyn had paid him the promised amount and he was gone. A part of Edwyn had wanted the guardian to stay, to protect him and his family for when they took the throne. The other half of him was unsure of the idea of a guardian around was wise. Nonetheless, he was gone.

Finally, within his hands, lied the secret weapon he was looking for. He could mix the genes of this ancient being with their own, and threaten the people of Seva to give them the throne. Their child would be the monster who would help them keep Seva governed by fear.

He got to work right away. Stripping the genes from the blood and mixing them into the embyro. After seconds, the embyro turned dark blue and then turquoise, shaking and nearly cracking the the petri dish. Edwyn touched it, it was freezing cold. He was not sure what that meant nor did he care. He attempted to stabilize its properties in order to examine what it would become. But it was useless, the embryo needed to be planted right away or it would die.

The next day he implanted the embryo into his wife. Who at this point, just wanted him back. She was willing to go along with whatever plans he had for the future. He had promised her everything she wanted but he just wanted to secure their future. Availyn, had no idea that he had spent the majority of their money on the vile to get what he wanted.

During her pregnancy, she experienced unusual symptoms. She would shake from cold, feeling as if her blood was freezing. Edwyn however, did not show any remorse and refused to comfort her during this time. Instructing the royal maidens to care for her. While she sat at home suffering with freezing cold symptoms and shakes, Edwyn had scared Seva enough that they were allowing him and his wife to take the throne.

Finally it was time, Edwyn and Availyn had the throne and now the baby was coming. The public shuttered as they heard their empress cry out as she gave birth to their child. They all feared that a monster was going to be unleashed and all ran into their homes waiting to hear the news.

But instead of a monster, a baby girl was born. Sweetest as they could come, her feathers as turquoise as the Sevian glaciers and as blue as the deepest ocean. Her touch was cold like ice but her heart warm and pure. Availyn awed over her new baby, but Edwyn was resentful and hateful. This was not the monster her had hoped for.

The new Sevian princess was to be named Celestia. She had her fathers eyes, and they sparkled green like emeralds up at her parents. When word got out about the new princess, all sighed in relief happy that the threats were untrue.

The Emperor knew that what could not be bred could be taught.


	2. Chapter 1

The snow was falling peacefully outside the Sevian palace, the city quiet during these hours as the shops and businesses closed for the night. Inside the palace, the only sound that could be heard during this quiet hour was tiny footsteps running down the halls. Nerezza, the youngest princess of Emperor Edwyn and Empress Availyn, excitedly ran towards her older sisters room. Delighted by the sight of snow falling from the sky. Normally, it came from her sister's hands. She bolted through the giant doors to her sister's room and jumped on her. Celestia grunted and opened her eyes, sitting up.

"Nerezza.. I'm trying to sleep." Celestia groaned rubbing her eyes.

"Celwestia! Celwestia! It's snowing!" Nerezza giggled jumping up and down on her bed pointing out the window. This made Celestia get out of bed and stand by the window with her little sister. She giggled a little remembering just how adorable she was when she spoke even with her mispronunciations. Nerezza stuck her beak right against the glass of the window so delighted by the falling snow.

"Did you do this!?" She asked clapping her hands. Celestia laughed.

"Actually no, not this time" She smiled. "See every year around this time, Seva experiences a different season..and so it gets colder and the snow will fall from the sky." She explained to the best of her abilities to the mind of a toddler. Nerezza tilted her head trying to absorb as much information as possible from her big sister. But, it was short lived and she hugged Celestia.

"Can we go outside!?" She asked with a big smile and big bright eyes. Celestia hesitated but laughed at her little sister's innocence,

"Tomorrow we can, but right now we have to go to bed. We will get in trouble if we don't go to sleep." Nerezza frowned and slowly walked towards the door dragging her feet.

"Oh...okay." She said glumly slowly dragging herself towards the door. Celestia shook her head and couldn't help but laugh at her younger sister. Her hands grew cold, and her eyes turned white for a split second. She made snow form in her hands and she shaped it into a ball. Just before Nerezza made it out of her door she threw it at her sister. It fell softly as it hit squarely on her back. The young avian stood shocked and turned around facing her sister, a giant grin spread across her beak.

"Hey! Not fair!" Nerezza jumped turning around to face her sister again, and in the process making a funny face. Celestia covered her beak from laughing too loud.

"Do you want to sleep in here tonight?" Nerezza nodded her head and darted out of the room, down the hall to grab her blanket and stuffed toy before running back into Celestia's room.

"Ready!" She said happily, bouncing up and down on the bed. The turquoise avian pondered her thoughts for a moment. She had something she wanted to share with someone...but only trusted her sister with most things.

"Good! Hey want me to read you a story? But you have to promise not to tell mom or dad.."

"I pinkwie promise." Nerezza nodded, rocking back and forth. Celestia hopped down from the bed and pushed her carpet aside. She carefully removed one of the glass tiles and picked up a book covered in gold and jewels. Once she put everything back into place she sat up on the bed with her sister. Both in awe by how beautifully it was decorated.

"Now before I read this...do you think you're old enough?" Celestia asked raising her brow, mainly testing to see what her sister would say. Nerezza nodded, not really sure why that was a necessary requirement.

"I'm four! I am old enough for anything!" She exclaimed, Celestia laughed. Apparently four was old in her sister's eyes.

"Well I am only 14 years old and I don't even think I'm old enough..." She admitted grinning at Nerezza.

"Where did you find it?"

"Well...I found it under my pillow with this note.." Celestia pulled out a note written on what looked like silver parchment. Nerezza studied it and attempted to read it but shook her head.

"That's not Sevian.." Nerezza finally said handing the note back.

"I know it's not...but for some reason I can read it.."

"What does it say?"

"Read from prying eyes..."

Nerezza shrugged and snuggled up against her sister. "Do you know what it's about?"

Celestia shrugged as well, running her fingers along the spine of the book and then the cover. Then she opened it. Light danced and glimmered across the room. Wisps of stardust bounced around the book before it all disappeared in a second.

Celestia had closed it. It was all very overwhelming, especially for two very young girls. They looked at each other... Not too sure if they should reopen it. The silence consumed the room. A part of Celestia was scared... Why was this book given to her? And more importantly... Why was it to be kept secret? Her thoughts became dark and uncontrollable. Was someone watching her? Did they come after her for her powers? Her eyes crept to the side and she gasped when frost started to grow out from her and around the bed. Nerezza hugged her sister and slowly the ice started to recede. Seconds later the frost disappeared and Celestia became calm.

"I wove you big sis, don't be afraid." Those words soothed Celestia when she was losing control.. Her sister, so young and innocent, helped her in ways that she would likely never understand.

"You two girls should be sleeping." A soft female voice said, hinted with joy. Availyn had heard the two and was smiling at the end of the bed.

Celestia panicked and tried to hide the book, Nerezza trying to help by sitting on it. A chuckle left Availyns beak. "It's alright girls, I know about the book. Do you want me to read it to you? It's a wonderful book." Both girls nodded and Availyn scooched right in between them holding them close to her. She opened the book and the room lit up again with enchanting images, mysterious places and mythical beasts. Soft music was played while Availyn grinned at her two daughters who were in awe with what they saw. She started to read.

"Long long ago, before the dawn of our time, lived a woman so special that not even she knew her own significance to the universe. This woman lived in a time where light and dark were not in the same realm...but where dark ruled the world we know. Dasereth was born into a special family, but never really knew her father. He was a dark, mysterious man and rarely ever spent time with his family. Eventually, over time, Dasereth started to realize how cruel this world was...and so she ran away." Celestia was intrigued by this character already.

"Dasereth triumphed over many trails, avoiding the darkness that followed her. One day, She came face to face with a Cosmic phoenix, the only barriers of light in this realm. The phoenix, after seeing the wisdom and courage Dasereth possessed, blessed her with the power of fire." Nerezza smiled and clapped her hands, watching the book spew flames from its very pages.

"The phoenix encouraged her to find the other cosmic phoenix's and gain their blessings as well. So Dasereth did. Years and years of searching Dasereth found the water, the energy, the lightning, pressure and crystalline phoenixes. After possessing so much raw power, Dasereth began to feel as if she was being ripped away from reality. Her very soul was being split in several fractions. No mortal had ever wielded this much power without consequence, despite how good their intentions may have been. So her father came to her rescue, and tore away any connection she had to the mortal ways of life, stripping her away from any darkness that was holding her down, purifying her spirit. Light blinded the universe in waves as Dasereth became the first embodiment of light. A goddess in her own right. Strong and fearless, Dasereth continued searching this new universe, creating stars, nebulae and galaxies...a power that she and she alone possessed. Guiding light and shaping it to her own desires. Soon worlds flourished, and creatures thrived. Not long after, Dasereth found others like her, phoenix's who wielded the powers she could. They were not as powerful, but looked upon her with admiration and respect. They treated her like a Queen, a goddess...and followed her loyally. Soon they would all find themselves protecting the life she had brought to the universe, calling themselves the guardians." Availyn stopped to see her two girls very much interested with the story and then turned the page.

"Billions of years have passed since Dasereth's time. But she is not gone. Her spirit, her light still lives on in the form of the Diayzia. The Queen of the realm, the manifestation of light itself. She is the protector of everything we see, the people we love and worlds we live on. The guardians worship her and work very hard to protect all that they have built. Many are not so lucky to see a guardian in their lifetime, as they tend to work in secret, but those that do are considered very lucky..."

"Bah!" Availyn and the girls both looked up to see their father standing in the doorway, his arms crossed. "The guardians are a thorn in the side of the entire realm, they cause nothing but trouble. Look what they did to Seva!" Edwyn growled. Celestia raised her brow, skeptical already of her father's words.

"But this book says that they fight to protect us.."

Edwyn snorted and walked up to the bed, Availyn holding Celestia firmly against her. "That book was written by a guardian, it is as biased as they come!" Despite how enraged her father was, Nerezza was quite happy that they even existed at all.

"But Daddy! They're so cool, they can play with fire and water! Just like big sis can play with ice and snow!" She said jumping up and down, not really understanding the circumstances or the atmosphere that now plagued the room.

"Your sister is not a guardian, nor a phoenix. She is an abomination that came into this world, that I can control at my own will. Guardians cannot be trusted or controlled... that's the difference." Celestia nuzzled her face into Availyn. She could already feel a tear falling down her cheek. Availyn rubbed her head and then glared at Edwyn.

"How dare you say that... She's a blessing, a beautiful, smart girl who came into this world because of you!" Availyn snapped, feeling Celestia become colder with each second. Nerezza stopped jumping and hid under the blankets. Availyn got up and covered Celestia, and then pushed Edwyn who looked as if he was going to kill her for the very motion.

"You forget that you wanted this, and that you gave all our money way just so she could happen! Just because she didn't turn out the way you wanted, doesn't mean you can abuse her!"

He grunted, clenching his fists. She was right...but he wouldn't admit that. Nerezza peaked out from under the blankets, quivering ever so slightly.

"What did the guardians do to Seva Daddy?"

Edwyn and Availyn stopped arguing and looked over at their youngest daughter. "The Queen and her people came to Seva hundreds of years ago, and destroyed our very way of life." he explained in a stern voice.

Availyn rolled her eyes. "No, we destroyed ourselves, we didn't need their help." she looked at him shaking her head. There was no love between them anymore, he had grown pessimistic and dull. He no longer searched for adventure, was no longer inspired by new things. "What has happened to you...the man I married..."

"He's gone. " He said with anger in voice, he then grabbed the book and stormed out the room.

Availyn sighed, and lifted the sheets to see Celestia curled in a ball, her eyes filled with tears. It broke her heart to see her daughter be treated like that. She never asked for this life, it was unfair.

Nerezza sat beside her. "Don't listen to your father sweetie, you are unique and special, don't let his jealousy and anger upset you. Someday, you will be Queen and none of this will matter." But her words didn't seem to console her daughter and she frowned.

"We love you Celestia...have courage and always as be kind as you are now." she said kissing her on the forehead before taking Nerezza out of the room with her. Availyn frowned closing the door, she knew sometimes it was best to leave Celestia to her thoughts.

Celestia sobbed under the sheets. Her thoughts swirling around her mind like snow in a blizzard. She hated her father, what did he know? Why was he so cruel to her, and only her? He was kind to Nerezza, was it because she was normal? The guardians. He really appeared to despise them. But why? It was true that Seva was pushed into a war after the Guardians came...but were they really to blame? Celestia thought about the story of Dasereth and the guardians. She wished more than anything that the guardians would come now and take her away. Then she got an idea.

Dasereth ran away from her father, why couldn't she? But..her mother..her sister. They'd miss her. She sat on the edge of the bed, watching the snow swirl past her window. Contemplating her options, she jumped up and found a bag and started throwing things in it. Maybe...just maybe... if she ran away they would come..leaving her father behind.

She started throwing various things she thought she needed in the bag. she popped open the smallest window pane in her window and started to climb out. Then a rumble was heard in the distance...Celestia froze halfway out the window. Another rumble, this time it was closer. She swallowed hard...remembering that she needed to have courage. She jumped out and landed on the snow outside her window, her bag had fallen and scattered everything out in the snow. She started to pick it up when a loud roar of thunder boomed overhead and streaks of lightning ripped the sky open. Her feathers fluffed up, panicking she picked up everything and before she could dart for it, but then she heard the sound of something soft falling in the snow behind her. Celestia saw the make of violet, teal and silver feathers in the snow.

"Nerezza?!" She said with surprise running over to help her up.

"Where are you going?" Nerezza asked with her large round eyes. Celestia took a moment to choose her words wisely.

"I'm running away." At Nerezza's age she didn't really understand or appreciate just how dangerous this was. She just wanted to be with her sister.

"Then I am coming too!" She said, she dug out a small bag she had also made up. Celestia was weary of saying yes, it was growing colder by the second she would have to keep a close eye on her. But she didn't want to leave her sister behind, so she nodded and smiled lightly, appreciating her sisters loyalty.

"Fine. But we have to hurry!" The little avian nodded and took her big sister's hands and they made their way into the storm.

Edwyn looked over the note left on the book. He snarled. He should have known. He wasn't paying him to provide nonsense books to his daughter. He was going to hear it this time. Edwyn opened the large doors to his study and noticed a large familiar figure sitting his chair. His face cloaked in shadows. His golden eyes leering into him, like he was some sort of apex predator hunting its prey..

"Do you treat everyone like your doormat or is it just your family that takes the brunt of your bitterness? " The figure grinned, his voice quickly reminding Edwyn of his place in the grand scheme of things. Edwyn scowled.

"What business do you have providing my daughters with nonsense rubbish about the guardians?" The figure continued to grin and it sat forward out of the shadows, revealing his dangerous golden eyes. He shrugged his large shoulders and put his feet up on Edwyns desk, finally resting his muscular arms behind his feathery head.

"I just thought it would be a good bedtime story. You know, with all the moving pictures and the happy endings." He conceded, with a hint of hubris. Happy endings? Edwyn didn't feel like getting into an argument over this one.

"Are you here for payment?" Edwyn finally asked. He nodded.

"I also thought you should know that your daughters have...vacated the palace."

"What?" Edwyn grumbled, clenching his fists. "And you didn't stop them?"

"Why would I? I say adventure is good for their development." The figure grinned seeing that Edwyn was about to lose it. He was a control freak...and this would set him over the edge. His daughters out in the world of Seva, they had never ventured out of the palace. Perhaps he was worried that they wouldn't survive...but really did he care for their sake or his? Nonetheless, he didn't care, this was another way he could squeeze money out of the corrupted leader.

"I watched her climb out her window..and soon after the youngest one followed. They're not too far...I could track them and bring them back... but of course...it will cost you. " By now the figure was standing over Edwyn, his eyes glowing yellow from his power growing inside of him. Sparks jumping off his hands. Even Edwyn shuttered at his response.

"I'll send my own men, I don't need you galavanting around Seva. If news spread that there was a guardian around...the people would riot against me." He explained annoyed.

Pyren watched as Edwyn's paranoia got the best of him. He was truly a little to Pyren who would never give up his desire for total control. He knew he could end him right then and there. However, he found the current events rather interesting and so much so that he suppressed his innate desire to show him just where he was in the pecking order.

He let a small grin crack his beak at his own thoughts.

"How much are you willing to pay me to go get them? I will remind you that you still owe me for the last job.."

"Million Sevian currency.."

"How about about 10, make it worth my while to go out in that blizzard." He requested sternly. His bright eyes leering into Edwyn.

"Fine 10.." Edwyn needed Celestia back...as much as he wanted to get rid of her. He still had plans for her..there was still a way he could make her do what he wanted.

The figure grinned and started to make his way to his own hidden entrance. Edwyn got up and glared at him.

"And thief...Go unnoticed, or you won't get paid."

Pyren rolled his eyes and cocked his head back, "Fail to pay me and your package won't arrive alive."


End file.
